That's where a date with a crazy person gets you
by awesomevegetarian
Summary: Brennan's thoughts on how people percieve her are finally heard. Very short-you know you want to read it... I DON'T OWN BONES
1. Chapter 1

"It's not fair. I didn't mean to...sometimes I don't understand certain references, or I say the wrong thing. I'm not what you'd call normal or whatever. I guess what caused it was my childhood. I mean, I hate psychology but...sometimes; very rarely I have to admit it does show some interesting theories. I don't like being the clinical scientist all the time. Yes, it's my job but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I do, I'm not a cold person. I have a heart. I understand feelings of hurt, sadness, anger, grief, loss and loneliness. It's the happy feelings I have trouble with. It doesn't mean I don't want to have them, I just haven't had the opportunity yet."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, I am real."

The man simply stood up and left muttering to himself.

"Great blind date. Never doing that again."

Brennan was confused; she didn't understand him at all. The man went to a local bar. The date had gone so badly he had plenty of time for a drink.

Angela and Booth were leaving the Jeffersonian together to go get a drink.

"Bren had a blind date tonight!"

"Yeah, she said."

"You wanna know the guys name so you can do a check?"

"Already have, he came up clean."

"Booth you are in it bad."

"I don't know what you mean Angela." Booth smiled and they headed into the bar.

The man saw a man and women enter, chatting; they sat next to him and finished a conversation.

"...so you're not going to call Brennan tonight to see what happened."

"Nope."

"I know you Booth, you'll call."

"Are you talking about Temperance Brennan?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just had a blind date with a woman named that, she was a total nutcase."

"What makes you think that?"

"She started talking about her feeling sad and never happy. I tuned out and a while later I just walked out."

Booth sat staring at the guy. Bones had opened up to him? A lousy blind date. He wanted to interrogate the guy. Angela had a different reaction and she punched him. It wasn't a very impressive punch so Booth decided to help out.

*SMACK*

"Thanks for the help Booth."

"It was my pleasure."

He turned to the man who was now sprawled on the floor.

"If you say to anyone else what you said to us you'll regret it. You're lucky she went out with you."

"I don't think you realise how crazy this woman is."

"We know her. She's not crazy."

"Whatever"

Angela stared at Booth in disbelief.

"You're talking back to an ex-soldier FBI agent who happens to be her work partner."

"Sorry man-that's where a date with a crazy person gets you. Their crazy rubs off on you."

"Right, that's it."

*SMACK*

*THUD*

"Ow."

"I'm gonna call Bones."

"Told you you'd call her."

"Shut up Angela."


	2. Chapter 2

*RING RING*

"Bones"

"Hi Booth"

"You O.K?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...you had a date..."

"Yes, Angela said you'd call."

"No. It's not. What did she say?"

"That you were my knight in standard issue body armour and you'd call tonight."

"Well..."

"Is there anything you wanted?"

"I was wondering how it went."

"Oh. Well. I thought it was going well then..."

"I can't believe he just left you there."

"I never said...were you watching me?"

"No of course not Bones. It's your private life."

"It's something you'd do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been known to over-react."

"Bones..."

"How did you know?"

"It's a long story."

"You didn't punch my date did you?"

"No..."

"Booth! I was being sarcastic."

"It's not my fault..."

"How did you know who he was? Are you sure you weren't watching us?"

"Trust me. Just leave it there."

"O.K. well if that's it I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye."

...

"Bones, we've got a case."

"Thanks Booth."

"What for? I didn't murder a guy so we could have a case."

"No, not that Angela told me."

"Oh...I hope you're not upset."

"No I'm fine he creeped me out a bit."

"Ha...O.K let's go..."

"In the future check with me before you punch my dates."

"You got it Bones. But anytime you need anyone punching..."

"You'll be the first person I'll call."

"Good."


End file.
